Turning Time
by hanagashi123
Summary: this is the sequel to 'a period of disgrace' . bardock has lost everthing. however, the portal left by his enemies has given him a chance to get back what he lost.
1. Mystery Solved

Bardock stood with his eyes tense. He looked around his surroundings. The portal of time had by no means taken him where he wanted to go. The curved walls and view of the dark black vacuum of space told him he was on a ship. But strange as this was, the even stranger idea was that this ship perfectly resembled Frieza's. For all Bardock knew, he could be in past, present, or future. Bardock grunted thinking resentfully, _"damn fucking porter, did even take me where I needed to go." _

Bardock heard foot steps coming his way and immediately disappeared into the shadows. A voice spoke that sounded like a rasping child's. A small figure with horns walked along the hall way with a man much tall than he. This man had dark green hair, pale blue skin, and was very tall. He had the disposition of a very effeminate man or a very masculine woman. Bardock smirked to himself that had he had the chance, he could take out that man right now; the man that he had so despised during his years of service to his companion _Frieza. _The gods' how he hated that name; the very mentioning of it, _of thinking _of his image brought instant agony. It was then that Bardock caught some of Frieza's words through his deep reflection. "Zarbon, are the troops ready?"

"Yes, sir. The full scale rebellion you are planning is in full swing."

At this remark, Frieza gave a lecherous smile and cackled, "ah, good. Then the full destruction of the saiyans will soon be accomplished."

At this remark, Bardock's eyes shot open in astonishment. He screamed in this mind, _"WHY? WHY? YOU BASTARD…."_

As if Freiza has heard him himself, Bardock's question was soon answered. "(Sigh) it's such a pity, those monkeys were doing so well. But alas, they are now growing too powerful, and now I must destroy them. Oh! How it pleasures me to know that once I've used them, they are going the way of the dogs!" Frieza let out an ear splitting fit of laughter; laughter of the bitterest kind, of pure evil. Bardock was so close to explosion that his muscles were ripping apart in his body from restraint. Now that Frieza had talked about the rebellion, Bardock was sure he was in the past. _"Damnit,"_ he thought, _"I'm farther away than I thought possible. The beam's gone and I'm stuck in the worst dead zone of all."_

"Your majesty," Zarbon uttered, "king Vegeta is here….with troops."

"With troops? How do you mean Zarbon?"

"I mean he plans to do a full sneak attack on you sire."

Freiza chuckled and said, "How the king does amuses me sometimes. No matter. I suppose now would be a good time to finally dispose of him." Bardock let out a gasp of surprise that he was sure his counterparts would've been able to here. But, for some reason or other they did not give the slightest response. Frieza and Zarbon walked on while Bardock stealthily followed. He had to know what really happened the day of the rebellion of Frieza's ship. It was the only way he would be able to fill the pieces of the puzzle to his life together. Frieza and Zarbon walked on talking about their plans for the future and universal conquest, the same as it had always been. Although Bardock meant to press forward, something drew him to turn right into a darkened passage way.

As he traipsed farther down, Bardock began to hear whispering. He followed it to the source and discovered that it was King Vegeta himself with a handful of the strongest fighters on the planet at the time. King Vegeta faced his crew and addressed them solemnly, "comrades, you are the strongest there is, on our planet and in heart. You face the most powerful tyrant in the universe full of courage and pride for who you are. I commend you all for the conviction of what you believe in. there is by no means promise of victory or if you so dared to hope, escape. Before we execute our plan, I am honored to say that I have known you men through out my life." With that conclusion, there was a salute and all were off in different directions to do the job they were assigned.

Bardock stood forlorn against the wall ashamed and full of pride. For all the years of the rebellion and raising Vegeta, Bardock had believed the king to be a coward, a genuine coward. He had accused his ruler, a saiyan, of running away from his duty to fight and to take care of his child. Such accusation was unforgivable, especially when it was so much to the contrary. The king had stood up, had taken his moment of gallantry and bravery, and sacrificed himself for the well-being of his people. For the first time in his life, Bardock felt that there was someone who was truly better than him, superior in every way. It was for the first time made clear why Vegeta was ever made king.

King Vegeta was nearly down the hallway when Bardock had gained enough of his senses to follow. From the amount of aura King Vegeta gave off, Bardock could tell he was around 16,000, extremely high for that day and age. Something was very peculiar about where King Vegeta was walking. For one, he was going down a main hallway where not a single guard stood around. Secondly, the lights seemed to be slowly getting dimmer, but it was so gradual it was hard to tell. Then, most of all, King Vegeta was heading straight for Frieza's throne room. The king made no effort of stealth or brute force to get to his goal; he was just…walking to it. By this time, Bardock became so entranced on what his ruler was doing that he no longer made an effort to be unnoticed. His foot step was not even in sync with the king's anymore and was sure that King Vegeta could here him. The sudden sound of a door opening made Bardock become more alert. He hurried in before the door was closed. It was then that Bardock understood why no one seemed to hear him or see him.

Bardock was utterly transparent. He had been able to walk through the door when it should've already closed on him. Bardock looked at himself and could not see through his own form. He stared at his hand and thought, _"I guess I must be some sort of ghost. No wonder no one's seen or heard me. It's strange…I would've never guessed this portal could make you almost like a 'half life'." _

"Well, King Vegeta, this is unexpected. What brings you here?"

Vegeta did not answer but gave Frieza a stern look. With a moments silence Frieza asked again, "Vegeta, I have asked you why you are here, answer me!" King Vegeta took off is royal cape and stood proud. He took in his surroundings….for the very last time. He looked at the man that had emasculated him so; the one who had caused him and his people endless suffering and humiliation. Frieza still seemed to be expecting an answer. King Vegeta drew in his breath and avowed, "I have come, _sir,_ to release my people from debt, from slavery. I have come _to kill you."_

Frieza let out a maniacal laugh and chanted, "Kill me? What makes you think you can? But, for arguments sake, I guess I will play along with this little charade, Vegeta."

A burning fury burst forth inside of King Vegeta as he watched his counterpart take stance. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, "come at me."

The proud saiyan let his anger burst forth and produced a powerful aura. He charged with all his strength at Frieza. Frieza, as if to mock this act of bravery, merely stood their, no longer in stance with his hands behind his back. King Vegeta came charging with a punch as hard as he could. Then, when King Vegeta's face and Frieza's were but an inch apart, Frieza stuck out his arm at lightning speed and punched it through the king's body. King Vegeta let out a moan that was barely audible. Frieza watched as the fist that was almost touching his nose slide down to the ground.

Bardock by this time had clenched teeth. He punched the wall as hard as he could as he watched his ruler slowly sink into oblivion as his crimson blood spread all over the floor. Frieza watched in rapture and said in a sinewy voice, " long live the king." Enraged even further, a powerful aura sprang up around Bardock in vain. He was seeing red, he was ready to kill anyone and everyone that crossed his path. He no longer cared that no could here or see him and screamed, "YOU BASTARD. HE STOOD UP TO FIGHT YOU. HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR HIS PEOPLE AND KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE AND YOU MOCK HIM! **You mocked him." **Bardock's anger slowly subsided as his aura began to go away bit by bit. He stood silent watching what happened next: Frieza sent for a guard, the guard cleaned up the floor and dragged the king's corpse out of Frieza's room. Bardock pursued the guard to see where the king's final resting place was to make himself feel better, or so he thought.

The guard slowly dragged the body through the ship. Something was strange; the passage ways were getting narrower and narrower and more neglected. Bardock must've followed the guard around for an hour until he finally stopped. They were at the back of the ship, the _garbage shoot._ The guard mumbled to himself saying that he finally reached the place. He shoved the saiyan's dead body into a room and closed a door with a window over it. The guard looked to his left and found a large button that read the word 'eject' on it. With in seconds, another door opened that led into space. With out even a moment's pause, Vegeta's dead body was sucked away into space never to be seen again. The guard walked away indifferent while Bardock stood shaking. With all the strength he could muster, Bardock saluted his ruler and gave way to the pain that over whelmed him.

Bardock faltered to the ground broken. The very foundations of his race and his pride had been dumped and tossed away like garbage. It showed that no matter how much bravery and courage someone had, it would never stop Frieza. He was unbeatable. His great heritage reduced to cinders, and the hope of his race surviving smothered out. Through clenched teeth the warrior avowed, "**I'll get you for this Frieza. You will rue the day you ever enslaved us. If the rest of my life, the last of my breath, and only last bit of energy left in my body is used to kill you, my blood will have been well spent." **As Bardock knelt to the ground he noticed that there was a white light emanating behind him. It was the portal that he had used to come here and vanished when it had brought him here. For what ever reason, it came back. A small flicker of hope lit up in Bardock's mind. This portal brought him here to show him something important. The journey it would take him on would surely lead the way to his goal. After a few moments, Bardock recollected himself and walked on to the portal. It was time to continue his journey.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Old Friends Revived

Bardock awoke to a bloody red sky and the sound of battle

Bardock awoke to a bloody red sky and the sound of battle. After a few moments, he collected himself and sat up right. Bardock had been taken back to a more recent past than the last, the beginning of the great bloody rebellion. At the time, the rebellion was still new enough so that there were organized armies and fortresses all over the planet. Bardock walked around in confusion until he realized where the sound of battle was coming from. _"Strange…I recognize this place, but it can't be the one I'm thinking of…this looks exactly like where the city of Ekron was..." _

At this thought, Bardock's eyes widened and were followed by a sharp turn of the head to the right. Bardock ran to the direction his head had turned to see a truly revolting sight. There, no more than a mile away, was the city of Ekron completely obliterated and dissipated in clouds of smoke. Bodies were strewn hither and thither as if they were old worn rag dolls all around the exterior of the city. The smell of deteriorating flesh was beginning the permeate the air with its acrid stench. Bardock who was beginning to feel nauseas ran towards the city in such an extreme pain that is was like living the traumatic experience all over again. Everything was ending, coming down, falling apart…dead; these thoughts ran rampant through Bardock's mind as he tried not to be overcome by anxiety. As he was running, Bardock had an epiphany: _" wait a second…if I can go back in time…I might be able to change things. I….I might be able to save everyone from themselves…I could save Fasha, Shugesh, Vegeta…all of them." _

The proud warrior ran all over the city of Ekron. He ran to all the places he had memories of all those years ago, but all in vein. Everyone had disappeared to go off fighting or had already been killed. And much to Bardock's disappointment, none of his friends could be found, especially Fasha. By this time, Fasha had already taken that fatal shot through the heart and had been taken away by the medics. The saiyan's deep contempt and frustration for the situation started to bubble deep within him. He was definitely being taken advantage of in this situation; and worse, out of control and at the mercy of the time portal. Why was Bardock here if he could not do to help his situation? Was he meant to suffer in endless agony to see the objects and people that he had failed to save over the years? It just didn't make sense. _"well, the time portal will come to me eventually…in the mean time I just better keep walking." _

Bardock walked all over the city of Ekron scanning the vast sight of destruction through out the city. The only comfort to the endless sight of atrocities was the deathly silence. It was the silence that was so still that the air seemed to have died along with people and the once flowering civilization. As the atmosphere rung through Bardock's ears, he was jolted out of his somber mood when his scouter sprang to life that was pointing to a signal of energy. Bardock shot of instantaneously from his walking pace and blasted himself into a sprint. _"Almost there…20 meters…10 meters…!" _ All of the sudden, Bardock's scouter stopped pointing ahead and this time, pointed directly down. The saiyan stood over a disheveled body that appeared to be breathing.

Bardock knelt down and examined the man before him; he was rather large, had a barrel-built figure, a bowl hair cut and appeared to be unconscious. As Bardock lifted the face of the fallen warrior so that he was eye level, his face contorted into a look of incredulity. It had taken a moment, but Bardock had immediately recognized that the person he found was undoubtedly Shugesh. Shugesh slowly opened his eyes to see who is captor was. In all his excitement, Bardock began to shake Shugesh furiously, "Shugesh! Shugesh! It's me, Bardock! I can't believe I found you…thank the gods' you're all right."

"B...Bardock?" Shugesh sluggishly replied, "I can't believe you're alive! I thought you'd been killed!"

"Yah, I thought the same for you too. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so. My leg feels like its broken."

"Here," Bardock crouched down low to the ground, "get on my back. I'll carry you."

Shugesh gave a slight nod and cautiously positioned himself on top of Bardock's back.

"Where should we go?" Shugesh commented, "there's a base near here if you're interested."

"That sounds like a good plan. You need some medical attention. Where is it?"

"It's to the northeast, about 300 kiluz from here."

"Ok," Bardock replied as he blasted off in that direction.

"And Bardock…"Shugesh grunted, " I forgot to tell you, getting to this base is dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in order to get to the base you need to go through several sketchy areas, areas filled with some powerful guys. So be on the look out."

"I'll keep that in mind. You hold tight now!"

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Bardock rode diligently onward as Shugesh was fast asleep. He could tell that he was within about 10 kiluz of the base due to the fact that he caught the cents of a giant group of people nearby. The sun was setting and Bardock had so not seen nor heard any criminals in the area. However, not a moment after that thought had crossed Bardock's mind, his scouter clicked on to indicate that a power level was near by.

From the shadows, Bardock was being watched diligently. A pair of smug eyes looked evilly on at him like a spider waiting to catch its meal. It would only be a matter of time before he was spotted and then rooted out of his hiding place.

When Bardock was within thirty meters of his target, the arrow on his scouter pointed directly downward to a pile of rubble. Bardock's eyes flashed contempt as he was getting ready to fight his foe. Whatever threat there was here in the past, they would be no match for Bardock's new set of skills. It was for his reason that Bardock had not even considered putting Shugesh down to prepare for the fight. Bardock stood over the heap of debris waiting for the enemy to unveil himself. Finally, out of impatience, Bardock hollered, "come out! I already know you're in there. So let's just get this over with."

The pair of the begrudging eyes lifted up in smirk and let out a low chuckle.

FLASH BOOM

out of nowhere, the pile of rubble had exploded with intense amount of energy given off from the camouflaged stranger. Bardock's eyes widened in surprise as he barely moved out of the way to avoid taking damage.

The person who had revealed himself turned out to have long, black, spiky hair pulled together in a pony tale, with a sallow face, dark skin, and wore standard armor. "so you found me, huh? Hehehe…I've been waiting for someone to cross my path for awhile. It looks like my wish came true. Let's fight," the warrior said as he took stance. Bardock nearly stared down his adversary with anger radiating from him. Through a tense voice Bardock stated, "you've watching me for some time. And all of that spying just to start a fight even though you know I have someone injured. Not to mention that your power level is pathetic, you're no match for me."

"Fuck you and your analysis. Why should I give a shit if you have someone injured? And if anything it is I who possess the stronger power levels of the two. So shut your mouth and I may consider sparing you."

Bardock's face turned into an ugly grimace. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "if you're so confident, why don't you come at me?"

"Hmph. Fine, then I WILL!" the warrior said as he charged.

When the warrior seemed just about to ready to land his punch, Bardock disappeared into thin air only to reappear behind the grotesque man to hit him in the back. The man hit the ground hard with a large thud as he crumbled the earth beneath him. After a moment or so, he regained his composure and attempted to charge again. This time, Bardock set his foe a gruesome display of his power with a huge energy blast. After the warrior hit the ground a second time, he did not get up. Bardock glared down at the carcass and slowly descended to it. As Bardock landed, he put one foot on top of the fallen warrior chest reminiscing, _"it was people like you that I hated during this time. People like you that had nothing better to do than to terrorize and destroy. May you burn in hell." _The soldier made one last moan as Bardock's foot rammed through his torso creating a bloody mess.

By this time, Shugesh had awakened to see the narley display put before him. "Bardock, what's going on?!"

"Hmph, let's get out of here Shugesh. We're almost at the base." With that, Bardock blasted off and completed the short distance left to the base.

The walls of the base stood like a menacingly tall stature of power ready to belittle and demean anyone who dare oppose it. This image, however, never seemed to come to Bardock's mind as he nonchalantly marched over to the door with Shugesh on his back.

BOOMBOOMBOOM

The doors made an enormous echo as Bardock knocked on the door. After a moment, a red laser light formed and prayed on Bardock like a giant eye inspecting an ant. A moment passed before Bardock realized what it wanted. "O..umm…my name is Bardock, Class three soldier. I have a friend of mine who needs medical attention…his leg's broken."

There was a slight pause after Bardock finished his sent as to whether the door was deciding to let Bardock and Shugesh in. However, the pause did not last long as the doors gave way soon after the red, laser light disappeared.

With a little hesitance in his step, Bardock step forward into the seemingly impenetrable base.

TO BE CONTINUED………..


End file.
